wayansbrosfandomcom-20200214-history
Marlon Wayans
| birthplace = New York City, New York, U.S. | character = Marlon Williams in seasons 1-5, entire series | series = The Wayans Bros. | occupation = Actor, producer, comedian, screenwriter, director | yearsactive = 1988–present | relatives = Shawn Wayans (brother) Keenan Ivory Wayans (brother) Damon Wayans (brother) Kim Wayans (sister) Damon Wayans, Jr. (nephew) | spouse = Angelica Zachary (spouse), 2 children }} Marlon L. Wayans (born July 23, 1972) played the part of Marlon Williams on the WB Network's'' The Wayans Bros. series. A gifted and funny comedic actor, model, film and TV producer, sketchwriter, and director, Marlon, has been keeping audiences in stitches beginning with his role as a pedestrian in ''I'm Gonna Git You Sucka in 1988. He frequently collaborates with his brother Shawn Wayans, as he has on the hit sitcom The Wayans Bros. and in the comedic films Scary Movie, Scary Movie 2, White Chicks, Little Man, and Dance Flick. Marlon also had a dramatic role in Darren Aronofsky's critically acclaimed Requiem for a Dream, which saw his departure from the usual comedies. In 2009, he appeared in G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra. Early life A native of New York City, Marlon was born the son of Elvira, a homemaker and social worker, and Howell Wayans, a supermarket manager.Shawn Wayans Film Reference bio. Filmreference.com. Retrieved on 2012-04-08. His family was involved in the Jehovah's Witnesses religion.Stein, Joel. (2000-09-11) Marlon Wayans. TIME. Retrieved on 2012-04-08.Interview. The Movie Chicks. Retrieved on 2012-04-08. Raised in the public housing projects of New York City, he is the youngest of ten siblings. Marlon is the brother of Nadia, Shawn, Keenen Ivory, who he and Shawn have collaborated with on numerous projects, most notably, FOX-TV's In Living Color, Damon, Dwayne, and Kim, who also made a guest appearance on the show. Marlon attended Fiorello H. LaGuardia High School of Music & Art and Performing Arts in New York City, the school made famous in Fame. He then attended Howard University. Career From 1995 until 1999, Marlon co-starred in the WB sitcom The Wayans Bros. with brother Shawn Wayans. Though primarily a comedic actor, he garnered considerable critical acclaim for his dramatic turn in Requiem for a Dream. He has also produced the first two films of the Scary Movie series, in which he and Shawn were credited writers and co-stars. He was sharply criticized for his performance in the 2000 movie Dungeons & Dragons as "Snails", the incompetent Rogue. He filmed all his scenes in four days before leaving to work on Requiem for a Dream. Wayans was originally considered for the role of Robin in the 1992 film Batman Returns,Rabin, Nathan. (1998-02-25) Marlon Wayans. The A.V. Club. Retrieved on 2012-04-08. however it was felt that the film featured too many characters, so the character was omitted from that film. He was then formally signed for the role in the 1995 sequel Batman Forever to play opposite Billy Dee Williams as Two-Face, but the mid-production change in directors from Tim Burton to Joel Schumacher would result in both parts being recast and Wayans being paid out (Williams was not yet signed on, but he received a penalty fee as his contract for Batman allowed him the option of reprise), for which he still receives some royalty payments to this day. He was replaced by Chris O'Donnell. Marlon produced a cartoon series on the Nickelodeon cable network that he has said is a combination of Charlie Brown and Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids, called Thugaboo. In an interview on the E! network's Chelsea Lately, Wayans, along with his brother Shawn stated that "in meetings he usually falls asleep but wakes up with amazing ideas." Marlon also hosted the 2000 MTV VMA's, along with his brother Shawn. References External links * Category:Actors Category:Cast Category:Main cast